Le Bon, la Brute et le Fermier
by mokoshna
Summary: [Slash, ChrisVin, spoilers du film] Chris et Vin se la coulent douce dans une nouvelle ville, mais tout n'est pas si simple... Et quand Chico revient pour leur demander de l'aide, ça se complique encore.


**Titre : **Le Bon, La Brute et le Fermier  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Fandom :** _Les sept mercenaires_  
**Pairing/Personnages : **Chris/Vin  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Disclaimer : **_Les sept mercenaires _est un film de John Sturges. Je ne gagne aucun profit à écrire cette fic. Merci.  
**Notes : **_**Spoilers du film**__**Yaoi**_ (enfin, _**shounen-ai**_ pour le côté léger, et _**slash**_ si on veut être pointilleux), Chris/Vin. Du langage pas toujours très châtié mais bon, les cowboys sont pas des prudes non plus...  
**Cadeau pour Annaoz sur la communauté ficsurdemande.**  
**Bla-bla de l'auteur : **J'adore le titre original, _The magnificent Seven_, ou « Les Sept Magnifiques ». Ça fait tellement... gay.  
Le titre est évidemment une parodie du film _Le bon, la Brute et le Truand_. Il n'y avait pas tant que ça de raison de le mettre mais j'avais trop envie...  
J'ai eu la flemme de décrire toutes les étapes, alors voici une version édulcorée de ce qui aurait dû être une fic plus épique. La description des cowboys en général n'est pas très correcte non plus, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me documenter ou de voir d'autres westerns pour vérifier si je n'écris pas un amas de sornettes...

**o-o-o**

Chris Adams était un cowboy, un vrai de vrai, un dur. Il savait tirer comme personne, sa connaissance des armes à feu était plus que suffisante et il était capable de vous mener un troupeau de bovins à bon port aussi bien que n'importe quel chien jaune des prairies. Sa vie n'avait été faite que d'errances et de petits boulots plus ou moins bien payés, avec pour seule assurance des lendemains incertains, peuplés de nuits à la belle étoile et de plats immondes grappillés à droite et à gauche...

C'est pourquoi quand Vin lui avait proposé de s'installer dans une petite ferme tranquille à Logue Town pour y cultiver des légumes, il n'avait pas bien compris tout d'abord. Vin avait simplement souri (et quoique gêné, il paraissait plein d'espoir), lui avait montré le pactole modeste qu'il avait acquis après des semaines de dur labeur à garder les vaches d'un riche propriétaire terrien des environs.

— Il m'a à la bonne, le père Williams, ajouta Vin avec un rire, il m'a même promis un lopin de terre pour commencer. En fait, il a pas d'héritiers, alors il pense sérieusement redistribuer ses terres aux gens à ses gens à sa mort. C'est un brave gars, vraiment, tout le monde l'aime bien. T'en penses quoi ? Ce serait pas mal, d'avoir un coin à soi, non ?

Chris y pensa. Et se retint d'éclater de rire à la face de Vin. Quelle idée saugrenue, vraiment ! Il avait du mal à imaginer son ami en brave fermier se levant tous les matins à l'aube pour sarcler la terre et semer des graines. S'il y avait une chose que Vin n'était pas, c'était stable ; il se lasserait de cette vie au bout de quelques semaines à peine.

— Alors ? s'impatienta son ami. Ton avis ?

— Laisse tomber, marmonna Chris. Tu tiendras pas. T'as pas ce qu'il faut pour être fermier.

Vin fit la grimace.

— Comment ça, « j'ai pas ce qu'il faut » ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

— Un cowboy. Un type qui ne peut pas rester en place et qui a besoin d'être libre. Fermier, c'est bon pour les p'tits gars comme Chico, mais toi, t'es pas un fermier. T'es un cowboy. Une racaille sans domicile fixe.

Et pour appuyer ses propos, il se détourna de son ami pour finir en une gorgée le verre de whisky qu'il avait commandé au comptoir. Le barman les observa de son oeil torve avant de lui proposer de le resservir. Chris acquiesça.

— Sois sérieux, dit-il en regardant son verre se remplir. C'est bien joli d'avoir un rêve, mais c'est pas toujours possible.

— Va te faire foutre, fut la seule réponse qu'il eut de Vin. T'as qu'à continuer avec principes minables de cowboy, moi je veux être fermier.

— Et repeupler le village avec les jolis marmots braillards que t'auras avec la fille de l'épicier ? Passer ta vie à t'inquiéter pour tes récoltes, suer sang et eau chaque jour pour du maïs et des carottes ? Belle vie que voilà.

Ni une ni deux, Chris vida son deuxième verre et en demanda un troisième. Vin s'était tu. Le saloon était quasiment désert à cette heure ; seul un ivrogne assez éméché marmonnait seul sur une table, le regard complètement perdu. Chris se demanda combien de verres d'alcool il lui faudrait pour finir dans la même situation. Sans doute pas beaucoup, vu l'état d'abattement dans lequel l'annonce de Vin l'avait mis.

Fermier, et puis quoi encore ? C'était bien joli de vouloir s'installer pépère avec une maison, mais fermier dans ce bouge, pour le restant de ses jours ? C'était beaucoup de responsabilités. Et aussi beaucoup de relations bien pensantes qui lui demanderaient de se trouver vite fait une jolie femme pour lui assurer une descendance. Chris savait comment marchait les petites villes comme Logue Town. Vin avait son petit succès auprès des habitants du coin : gai, sociable, belle mine et jolie gueule, c'était le genre de jeune qu'on acceptait facilement pour peu qu'il se plie aux règles de la ville. Chris aussi avait ses chances, mais il n'y tenait guère ; c'est pourquoi, malgré l'importance de la place qu'il occupait (il était garde du corps à la société de diligence locale et était plutôt bien payé comparativement à Vin, même si le boulot était dangereux), il ne s'était fait qu'un ou deux amis fiables à son lieu de travail. C'était amplement suffisant.

— Ben quoi, tu dis plus rien ? dit-il en faisant descendre son cinquième verre. T'as vu, tu n'es pas vraiment décidé.

— Je le suis, fit doucement Vin, les yeux baissés.

Et sans préavis, il quitta le comptoir et s'en alla. Chris ne le regarda même pas partir. Son verre était de nouveau plein.

— Et merde, grogna-t-il avant de tout boire d'un trait.

**o-o-o**

Le vendredi était jour de paye. D'habitude, Chris était toujours à l'heure quand le comptable de la société, Charles Preston, se mettait à distribuer les salaires en espèce, chacun selon ses heures de travail et ses mérites (il n'était pas rare d'avoir des primes pour les jours particulièrement risqués où l'on transportait des fonds ou des marchandises de valeur, par exemple). Pourtant, ce jour-là, il fut très en retard ; en fait, c'est à peine s'il put y aller. Une gueule de bois abominable l'avait cloué au lit et il avait raté sa journée de travail. Puis, il s'était souvenu de sa paye, et il y était quand même allé malgré la nausée persistante qui accompagnait ses pas.

— Ah, tu te montres enfin ! grogna Preston en le voyant tituber au pas de la porte. Les coyotes sont attirés par l'odeur de l'argent, hein ?

Chris marmonna un vague mot d'excuse et se planta devant Preston. Il ne restait plus personne à part deux autres employés qu'il connaissait à peine ; ils le regardèrent passer avec un air moqueur. L'un des deux était un mercenaire fraîchement arrivé en ville que Preston avait embauché deux jours auparavant. Chris le soupçonnait d'avoir joué un mauvais tour du côté de Marlon City, la ville où Vin et lui se trouvaient avant d'arriver à Logue Town ; en tout cas, sa tête lui était familière. Mais comme il n'avait pas de preuves pour appuyer ses doutes, il se contentait de le surveiller du coin de l'oeil.

— Ma parole, tu pues l'alcool ! s'écria Preston en se pinçant les narines. T'es allé te saouler avant de venir, ou quoi ?

— Ma paye, s'il-te-plaît, croassa Chris sans répondre.

— Je t'ai enlevé cette journée.

— Ça me va.

Preston secoua la tête. La cinquantaine, le front dégarni et les yeux pétillants de malice, il n'en était pas moins un homme loyal qui refusait de juger sans savoir. Chris le respectait assez sans avoir d'amitié particulière pour lui. Preston était un employé modèle et faisait son travail honnêtement, personne n'avait à s'en plaindre. Il baissa ses lunettes et observa la silhouette de Chris.

— Des ennuis ?

— Non.

De quoi se mêlait-il ? Chris tendit la main devant lui, le regard sévère. Preston soupira et compta son salaire au cent près, puis il le lui remit dans une bourse.

— Ne va pas le gaspiller en boisson, surtout.

— Ça, ça ne regarde que moi, grogna Chris en tournant les talons.

— Et sois à l'heure, demain, ou tu es viré !

Chris se contenta de grogner un « oui » peu convaincant. Preston soupira et se remit à compter ses gains.

**o-o-o**

Vin fit rentrer la dernière vache avant de refermer la barrière d'un air distrait. Derrière lui, son compagnon de la journée, un homme robuste du nom de Gregory Hamton, lui fit une tape dans le dos avant de l'inviter à aller se rafraîchir au saloon.

— Sans moi, désolé, marmonna Vin.

— Ah ouais ? s'étonna Gregory. Pourtant t'as jamais refusé un verre !

Vin soupira.

— J'ai pas envie, c'est tout.

— À cause de Chris ?

Vin releva brusquement la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? dit-il un peu rudement.

Gregory secoua la tête et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

— Logue Town est une petite ville, alors quand il se passe quelque chose, tout le monde le sait. On dit que vous avez eu une discussion houleuse l'autre jour et que depuis, vous vous parlez plus. T'évite le saloon parce qu'il loge au-dessus et que tu risques de le rencontrer, non ?

Vin détourna le regard.

— Quelque chose comme ça, siffla-t-il entre les dents. Y'a-t-il seulement une chose que l'on peut garder pour soi dans le coin ?

— Une bonne bouteille de whisky quinze ans d'âge, et encore si tu la planques bien sous ton lit, ricana Gregory. Plus sérieusement, tu devrais aller lui parler. Tu sais que mon beau-frère est le comptable de sa société ?

— Charles Preston ?

— Ouais, lui-même. J'ai été dîner chez ma soeur hier soir, et il m'a dit que l'un de ses meilleurs employés, Chris, passait son temps à venir au boulot un peu saoul, tu vois. Il envisage de le virer si ça continue trop longtemps. C'est une bonne gâchette et un brave type en général, mais Charles veut pas d'ennuis avec son patron.

Vin l'écouta sans rien dire, le front rayé d'inquiétude. Ainsi, Chris se saoulait tous les soirs ? Il avait une vague idée de la raison de ce comportement ; pourtant, cela pouvait très bien ne pas être de sa faute... n'est-ce pas ? Vin avait simplement mentionné le fait qu'il souhaitait s'installer dans la région. Il l'avait même invité à venir vivre avec lui !

Son esprit protesta. L'avait-il vraiment fait ? En y repensant, il ne l'avait peut-être pas _exactement_ formulé dans ces termes... Qu'avait-il dit, déjà ? Vin avait été tellement fâché par l'attitude méprisante de Chris qu'il avait oublié s'il lui avait demandé ou pas de partager sa maison.

— Tu sais où il est ? fit-il d'une voix faible.

Gregory lui fit un large sourire.

— Chris ? Il doit être au bar, comme d'habitude. Le barman est mon cousin, il dit que c'est là qu'il passe son temps quand il ne travaille pas.

Vin éclata de rire.

— Eh, est-ce qu'il y a seulement une personne qui ne soit pas de ta famille dans ce fichu patelin ?

Gregory parut y réfléchir.

— Hum, il y a bien le curé qui a été envoyé il y a deux ans de Boston... Et les nouveaux venus en ville, c'est pas ce qui manque.

Vin allait répliquer par une plaisanterie quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler de loin. Le bruit d'un cheval s'approchant au galop arriva à ses oreilles ; il tourna la tête pour voir qui arrivait de manière si hâtive.

Il poussa un cri de surprise et de bienvenue.

**o-o-o**

Chris se passa le visage à l'eau froide pour tenter de faire partir la sensation de nausée qui l'avait assaillie dès le réveil. Cela ne marcha pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Trop de nuits passées à boire sans compter, trop d'alcool dans le corps... Il retourna s'allonger dans son lit. Pas de boulot aujourd'hui ; il se sentait trop mal pour ça. On allait sans doute le virer, mais il n'était pas en état de s'en soucier à l'instant...

Trois coups réguliers furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre, trois coups qui résonnèrent dans son crâne et lui donnèrent envie d'attraper son fusil pour faire taire à jamais le connard qui l'empêchait de se reposer. Mais il fallait qu'il se lèvre pour ça... Il grogna à la personne de s'en aller de sa meilleure voix bourrue.

— Pas avant d'avoir montré de quoi je suis capable, l'ami ! scanda une voix connue.

Chris eut envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Cette voix, c'était celle de Chico, le gamin mal dégrossi qu'il avait laissé devenir fermier avec sa belle. Comme s'il avait besoin de revoir ce sale gosse ! À tous les coups, il était venu lui demander de le reprendre avec eux pour vivre d'autres folles aventures entre cowboys. Fichue graine de fermier qui ne savait pas apprécier ce pour quoi il était fait. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ces histoires de gens de la terre.

— Entre, c'est ouvert, finit-il néanmoins pas crier.

Connaissant Chico, il n'aurait pas hésité à rester devant la porte de sa chambre jusqu'à ce que Chris accepte de le faire entrer. Autant en finir tout de suite, il pourrait au moins faire une sieste après.

— Eh ben, ça empeste l'alcool ici, dis donc ! s'écria le jeune homme à peine le seuil passé. T'as renversé une pleine bouteille sur le sol ou quoi ?

— C'est pas bientôt fini de me dire la même chose, tous ? grommela Chris en se levant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

Chris lui fit un immense sourire.

— Je ne suis plus un gamin, dit-il en prenant une pose fière, je vais bientôt être papa, si tu veux tout savoir !

— Grand bien te fasse. Félicitations à la maman. Maintenant que c'est dit, tu sais où est la sortie.

Chico secoua la tête et attrapa l'unique chaise de la chambre pour s'y asseoir, les jambes bien écartées en signe de virilité. Chris ne le regarda même pas.

— Tu es encore là ? fit-il au bout d'un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Chico fit une grimace gênée.

— En fait, je suis venu vous chercher, Vin et toi. On a des problèmes au village.

— Quels genres de problèmes ?

— Du genre Calvera.

Chris se leva d'un bond, aux abois. Chico n'avait pas bougé.

— Allons bon, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Calvera est mort et ses hommes aussi.

Sans parler du fait que cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils étaient partis du village, Vin et lui. Si des amis de Calvera avaient voulu user de représailles, ils s'y seraient pris plus tôt, non ?

— C'est un peu compliqué, fit Chico en se grattant la tête. En fait, Calvera avait un frère qui était en prison jusqu'au mois dernier. Un certain Martinez. Apparemment, il a réussi à s'échapper et il est venu voir ce qu'était devenu son frère. On lui a dit qu'il était mort et fou de rage, il est venu se venger avec une poignée d'hommes qui étaient avec lui en prison.

— Appelez les autorités.

— On a essayé au début, mais sa bande a pris une partie du village en otage. Il veut qu'on lui amène les gars qui ont tué son frère, qu'il dit, sinon il les égorge tous. Pareil si on le trahit et si on va chercher l'armée. Il y a des enfants parmi eux.

Quelle poisse ! Chris se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement dégrisé. Devant lui, Chico attendait anxieusement qu'il reprenne la parole.

— Combien de temps ?

— Ils sont arrivés la semaine dernière. Ça m'a pris quatre jours pour vous retrouver, Vin et toi.

— Attends... T'es déjà allé voir Vin ?

— Ouais, je l'ai trouvé à la ferme Williams. Joli coin.

— Tu lui a parlé de ça ?

— Bien sûr que oui ! Il m'a dit d'aller te trouver et il est parti acheter des armes.

Chris ricana. Vin, un fermier, alors qu'il réagissait au quart de tour à chaque fois que ce genre de situation arrivait ? C'était à mourir de rire.

— Combien sont-ils ?

— Une vingtaine, pas plus, mais ils sont armés et prêts à tout. Je peux compter sur ton aide ?

— Pourquoi pas, dit Chris en s'allumant une cigarette. Je pense être viré aujourd'hui de mon boulot actuel, et il faut bien payer le loyer et le whisky. Combien tu proposes ?

Chico fit un large sourire ravi.

— Vingt dollars par homme avec gîte et couvert.

Chris sourit à son tour en réaction. Le gamin était décidément un sacré romantique. Ou un sacré radin, au choix.

— C'est bien peu, mais ça devrait suffire.

**o-o-o**

Fidèle à la tradition, Chris avait été nommé chef de l'équipe et avait aussitôt cherché à recruter d'autres hommes. Avec Vin et Chico, ils n'étaient que trois, ce qui n'était guère suffisant contre une vingtaine d'hommes, aussi doués fussent-ils pour la bagarre... ça, et Chico devait avoir rouillé à force de planter son maïs à longueur de journée.

Il s'avéra que trouver des hommes ne fut pas si difficile que prévu. Chris fit publier quelques affiches, fit circuler le bruit qu'il avait besoin de mercenaires pour délivrer un village opprimé, et avant midi il avait déjà une dizaine de postulants. Apparemment, la justice n'était pas une mince affaire à Logue Town (ça, ou ces gens avaient un besoin impérieux d'argent).

Le mercenaire aperçu à Marlon City fut le premier sur la liste. Il s'appelait Marcel Dupont, était Français d'origine émigré en Amérique. D'après ses dires, ses amis et lui étaient d'anciens ouvriers fuyant un patron tyrannique ; de ce fait, il fut assez facile de recruter ses compagnons de voyage qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir du territoire (ils avaient appris que quelqu'un les avait dénoncés à leur ancien patron et qu'il venait les chercher avec l'appui du gouvernement américain). Trois personnes de plus, au total six. Pas mal pour un début.

Le septième arriva vers dix heures en claudiquant assez sévèrement. Il s'agissait du poivrot que Chris avait l'habitude de côtoyer au saloon. Il l'accueillit avec politesse, sans toutefois penser à l'engager. L'homme, d'origine indienne, s'appelait Oeil-d'aigle et était connu dans le coin pour avoir eu une épouse blanche tuée par des bandits de passage ; depuis, il passait son temps à boire pour oublier. Chris se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence : voir ce type, c'était comme se mirer dans une glace... à quelques exceptions près. Mais quand un Oeil-d'aigle passablement dégrisé lui fit voir sa technique au couteau (il réussit à planter trois pommes alignées à presque vingt mètres de distance), il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'engager, sous les cris d'enthousiasme de son employeur (il répugnait à appeler Chico de cette manière, pourtant c'était l'exacte vérité. Ce monde avait l'ironie dure).

Sept personnes, c'était plus que suffisant. Chris ferma boutique en voyant que son annonce avait aussi rameuté les jeunes en mal d'action du coin. Plusieurs protestèrent avec véhémence mais il les renvoya vite fait à leur mère, avec l'appui de Chico lui-même. Ce fut une surprise pour lui et il ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer. Chico haussa les épaules en avouant qu'il avait été stupide à l'époque, et qu'à présent qu'il avait les responsabilités d'un père de famille, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de jeunes fous risquant leur vie pour le sport alors que leur famille tenait à eux. Chris lui fit une tape amicale et ils allèrent déjeuner avec le reste de la troupe.

Ils retrouvèrent Vin au saloon. Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu son temps : il avait réussi à avoir à moindre prix assez de fusils et de montures pour eux tous, plus des extras au cas où les habitants du village voudraient une nouvelle fois se joindre à la bataille. Chico remercia ses amis de bon coeur et les invita à déjeuner.

Par pudeur, il préféra se taire sur l'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait entre Chris et Vin.

**o-o-o**

Le boulot avait été expédié en deux jours, montre en main. Martinez était considérablement moins coriace que son frère et moitié moins intelligent : il avait simplement confié la garde des otages à trois de ses hommes tandis qu'il allait piller le village avec le reste. Chris envoya Oeil-d'aigle et Chico délivrer les captifs tandis qu'il s'occupait lui-même du gros des hommes. Contrairement à la dernière fois, ils eurent la coopération immédiate du village. On les cacha habilement jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'armée de Martinez, et lorsque celui-ci, fier et confiant, arriva avec sa troupe à cheval, il fut accueilli avec courtoisie si ce n'est amitié par le chef du village lui-même. On leur servit à manger, on leur offrit des réjouissances. Il n'y avait plus qu'à frapper, ou plutôt tirer.

Les Français se montrèrent diablement efficaces. Les coups en traître étaient leur spécialité ; d'ailleurs, ce fut Marcel qui eut l'idée de ce plan. Une fois les hommes de main de Martinez installés, ils surgirent du taureau en papier mâché dans lequel ils étaient cachés et tirèrent à bout portant ; cinq hommes au moins périrent du premier coup. Chris et Vin prirent rapidement la relève, et malgré tout le savoir-faire de Martinez et sa clique, ceux-ci tombèrent bientôt comme des mouches, le corps percé de balles. Les femmes et les enfants avaient été mis à l'abri ; plusieurs hommes du village n'hésitèrent pas à donner de leur personne en attaquant à leur tour les bandits. Chris en fut assez impressionné ; si seulement ils avaient fait preuve d'autant de bravoure et de sang-froid la fois précédente, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé ! Peut-être auraient-ils eu plus de survivants dans leurs rangs ?

S'interroger sur l'issue hypothétique d'une ancienne bataille pendant une autre était inutile ; c'est pourquoi il jeta l'idée aux quatre vents à peine l'eut-il eue. Son fusil était chargé, l'ennemi devant lui se battait pour sa vie ; c'était plus que suffisant. La montée d'adrénaline qu'il subissait à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à une situation de ce genre était plus que grisante ; il savait qu'il n'aurait pu s'en passer pour rien au monde, pas même une situation stable dans une ferme avec Vin.

Peut-être qu'en se le répétant assez souvent et en vivant assez d'escarmouches de ce genre, il réussirait à s'en convaincre efficacement...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Chris ne vit ni ne sentit l'homme derrière lui pointer son arme en sa direction. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la voix angoissée de Vin et qu'il tourna la tête pour voir pourquoi son ami l'appelait qu'il se rendit compte de la position dangereuse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Une seconde plus tard, il vit une masse sombre s'interposer entre lui et son adversaire ; un corps tomba lourdement à terre. Ce n'était pas le sien, ni celui de son ennemi.

Il poussa un cri de rage et abattit le tireur d'un seul coup.

Vin gisait à ses pieds, une balle dans la poitrine.

**o-o-o**

Depuis combien de temps attendait-il en tournant en rond comme une bête en cage ? Chris était incapable de le dire. Ses pensées étaient toutes entières tournées vers Vin. Vin qui était grièvement blessé, Vin qui se faisait soigner par Oeil-d'aigle, Vin qui était peut-être entre la vie et la mort. Les pertes de leur côté n'avaient pas été très importantes : l'un des Français était mort, une balle dans le crâne, et Vin avait été atteint au thorax. Quelques villageois blessés, mais rien de grave. Vin blessé était plus important.

— Eh, ça va aller, fit Chico en tentant de le rassurer. Oeil-d'aigle sait ce qu'il fait, il m'a dit qu'il était le guérisseur de son village indien avant d'épouser sa femme et de s'installer à Logue Town. Il en a sous la ceinture.

— Ouais, mais il a aussi été ivrogne pendant un bon bout de temps, grogna Chris en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Et une blessure par balle de cette gravité, c'est pas avec des herbes qu'il va la guérir.

— Tout ira bien, ok ? J'en suis persuadé.

La femme de Chico, Petra, lui servit un alcool de maïs assez fort ; c'est à peine s'il y toucha. Chico ne cessait de lui jeter des regards inquiets tout en s'occupant de son mieux de sa petite femme. Malgré l'état d'abattement dans lequel il se trouvait, Chris remarqua qu'elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Il était heureux pour Chico et elle mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux derniers mots qu'il avait dit à Vin en quittant le village : « Seuls les fermiers ont gagné, pas nous. Nous, on perd toujours. »

Sale coup du sort, Chris était sur le point de tout perdre dans ce même village.

La porte de la chambre où Oeil-d'aigle s'était retiré avec Vin s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant ; Chris se précipita sur la personne qui en sortit. Oeil-d'aigle lui fit un maigre sourire épuisé.

— Il est sauvé, dit-il, mais il a besoin de repos. Beaucoup de repos.

Il y eut bien des soupirs rassurés après cette nouvelle. Chico embrassa sa femme ; les villageois qui étaient restés veiller sur l'un de leurs sauveurs et les Français restants poussèrent des hourras. Chris sentit un poids énorme quitter sa poitrine.

— Je peux le voir ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Oeil-d'aigle acquiesça.

— Seulement cinq minutes. Il faut qu'il dorme.

Chris ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra ; Oeil-d'aigle referma la porte derrière lui, les laissant seuls.

La pièce empestait l'alcool et le sang frais. Vin gisait au milieu des draps de l'unique lit, le teint pâle. Des bandeaux entachés de sang lui couvraient le torse ; il paraissait considérablement affaibli, mais au moins il était en vie. Chris s'approcha à pas prudents.

— Vin ? fit-il doucement.

Son ami ouvrit les yeux et sourit en le voyant. La seconde suivante, il grognait de douleur.

— Fichue... blessure, réussit-il à articuler.

— Ne parle pas, tu es trop faible.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien se dire. Chris ne savait pas par où commencer. À la fin, il se dit que des excuses en bonne et due forme étaient de rigueur.

— Désolé.

— Pour quoi ?

— Tu as failli y passer à cause de moi.

Vin ricana, puis toussa avec peine. Chris s'approcha de lui, la mine sombre.

— Ne te force pas.

— J'en avais envie, dit Vin. Je ne veux pas que tu meures avant qu'on ait notre ferme.

— _Notre_ ferme ?

Vin ferma les yeux, et pendant un instant Chris crut qu'il s'était évanoui. Puis il reprit, la voix un peu moins tremblante :

— Je te l'avais dit, non ? Ce serait chouette si on avait un chez-soi.

— Tu veux dire un chez-toi où je logerais en tant qu'invité ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Chris avec une grimace amère. Un endroit où je devrais me lever chaque matin pour te voir agir en bon citoyen de Logue Town aux côtés de ta petite femme ?

— Quelle femme ? s'écria Vin, interloqué. De quoi tu parles ?

— Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu disais que tu voulais une ferme assortie à la gentille famille qui va avec.

Vin hoqueta de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se tordre de douleur une nouvelle fois.

— T'es con ! dit-il après une minute de rétablissement. La seule personne avec qui je veux m'installer dans cette ferme, c'est toi ! Au diable les autres, femmes et hommes !

— Mais...

— Bon sang, t'as toujours pas compris que c'est avec _toi_ que je veux passer le restant de mes jours, bougre d'imbécile de cowboy borné ?

Pour la peine, Chris ne sut plus que dire. Vin leva la main avec peine ; il la saisit d'un geste.

— T'aurais pas pu me dire ça plus tôt, au lieu de me laisser croire que tu voulais te marier et me faire passer pour un parfait idiot aux yeux de toute la ville ?

— Quand est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? rit Vin, sa douleur oubliée.

Chris secoua la tête. Son coeur était léger, léger...

— Peu importe. Tâche de guérir vite, Chico s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Et au retour, on pourra toujours parler de cette histoire de ferme...

Vin ne répondit pas. Il s'était profondément endormi, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Fin.**


End file.
